


So Hungry For You (Taste Me And I'll Taste You)

by beguilinglouis



Series: The Good Girl [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, girl!zayn going down on girl!niall [wipes sweat off brow]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguilinglouis/pseuds/beguilinglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s thoughts were interrupted by Zayn biting down on her hipbone and soothing the newly formed bruise with her tongue. Niall moaned and put her hand in Zayn’s hair, just carding through it because she knew Zayn was going to get this over with quick. Once Zayn knew Niall wanted it, even needed it she wasted no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hungry For You (Taste Me And I'll Taste You)

Niall woke up the feeling of an alarming amount of hot air blowing on her neck, and then the feeling of lips pressed lightly to the soft skin where her neck and shoulder meet.

“Mmph,” Niall groaned, feeling Zayn smile against her skin.

“Morning baby,” Zayn whispered, letting her left hand drag lightly across the skin on Niall’s lower abdomen. Niall whimpered at that, feeling all riled up having Zayn this close to her. Naked. God. Niall Horan was sleeping with Zayn Malik. She couldn’t get over it.

With her olive skin and long, silky black hair and hazel eyes, Zayn was a sight for sore eyes. Her legs that went on forever and the best looking boobs Niall’s ever seen on a girl, complimented by a very nice arse. The tattoos crawling over her body were the most beautiful accents to her skin and what they covered and occasionally, pointed to. Just like Niall’s favorite, the snake that wrapped around her slim hips and curled around to meet it’s end like a belt. It was the sexiest thing.

Niall always felt ill when she looked at Zayn and then herself, she was just short and very pale and more often, pink. But Zayn still told her how she was the most beautiful person alive, every single day. Niall didn’t deserve her, and she had told Zayn that on more than one occasion. She still believes it. Knows that Zayn deserves better too. But Zayn doesn’t seem to keen on that idea and well, whatever makes her happy.

Niall’s thoughts were interrupted by Zayn biting down on her hipbone and soothing the newly formed bruise with her tongue. Niall moaned and put her hand in Zayn’s hair, just carding through it because she knew Zayn was going to get this over with quick. Once Zayn knew Niall wanted it, even needed it she wasted no time. Niall arched her back off of the bed at the feeling of Zayn’s fingers graze over the waist of her panties that didn’t really hide too much. Louis had taken her shopping one day and bought dozens of the same kind in different colors.

“Zayn will love me for this, and even better, she’ll love you. And the things this does to you. God, you’ve even got me a little wet, Nialler.” Louis teased when they were at the panty stand. Niall blushed furiously but if Zayn would like it, she was willing to try it. Louis had also sat her down and played with all of the free test tubes of make up they had at the make-up department, not using too much and just adding a bit of smoky eye shadow and eye liner and blood red lipstick to Niall’s already lovely face. She had come home with a bag in each hand and Zayn had tossed them to the floor and ate Niall out right there at their doorway, not hesitating to compliment one of the new panties Niall had slipped on after paying. It was the basically see through, with a cute little flower on each side of the hip. It had immediately become Zayn’s favorite.

Niall was brought back to reality when she felt Zayn’s fingers slip into her and pull out slowly, twisting around. Niall groaned and rolled her hips as to get more of Zayn’s fingers in her and Zayn chuckled. “Hold on babe, I’ll get you there.” Zayn whispered, licking a stripe up Niall’s cunt. Niall groaned and tugged at the hair she had in her grasp when she felt Zayn move up and kiss each of her nipples. Niall kept one hand in Zayn’s hair and put the other on the breast Zayn wasn’t toying with. Zayn’s other hand was trailing it’s way back down Niall’s torso and slipping two fingers back into Niall. Niall rid her fingers fast and was panting fast and heavy onto Zayn’s neck, leaving lovebites in their wake.

Niall took to clutching the duvet with both hands while she felt Zayn spread her legs open further and push their pillows off of their bed. Zayn had her tongue along with two fingers inside of Niall and Niall was just so, so close.

“Z-zayn, m’ close,” Niall squealed, feeling the heat boil up inside her and threaten to spill. Hearing this, Zayn removed her fingers and sucked hard on Niall’s clit and back down in between her folds, feeling Niall clench around her tongue. Zayn laughed knowing that Niall had a love/hate relationship with how wanton she could be. It was endearing.

“Oh, fuck, you need to get off too,” Niall panted, reaching for Zayn. Zayn curled up into Niall’s arms and buried her face in the pale expanse of skin that was Niall’s body. “After breakfast, I think. Maybe during. I’m just starving,” and as if on cue, Zayn’s stomach grumbled echoed by Niall’s. The two burst out into fits of laughter and Niall lazily climbed out of bed, pulling on her t-shirt that she’d thrown on the floor last night. She yanked Zayn out bed too, who just pulled the duvet with her and wrapped it around herself.

“Now, if we make bacon, I can get you off while it cooks,” Niall said, tucking a strand of hair behind Zayn’s ear.

 

“Mm, I’d say stick with toast. We can’t burn the flat down with a toaster. Right?” Zayn said, arms wrapping around Niall’s waist. Niall shook her head and said “Well, no matter what it is we make, we’ll get distracted.”

“Babe, I’m getting needy here,” Zayn said, pouting. Niall laughed and kissed Zayn over and over again and thought, well, they could save breakfast for later.

**Author's Note:**

> PURELY SELF-INDULGENT
> 
> but criticism and insults accepted regardless


End file.
